


Pokemon Ascending: Origins

by Xidaer



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/M, JA summer secret santa 2016, Jupiter Ascending free form, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimagining of Jupier Ascending set in a Pokémon AU.</p><p>A retelling of the events in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/gifts).



> During the JA Summer Secret Santa 2016, I received the prompt 'Jupiter Ascending Pokemon AU'. I wrestled with how to make the universes work together and eventually had to reimagine the entire movie. 
> 
> Fair warning that this meant bending the Pokemon world to a much darker place than the TV show goes. 
> 
> This is the precursor to Pokemon Ascending, the smut-filled parallel to the flying scene at the end of the movie.

When Jupiter was in the third grade, she told everyone a different story about her father. The first time she was asked she said he was an astronomer- and the group of girls laughed at her. “What’s that got to do with pokemon?” they asked.

Nothing was as important as pokemon. Everyone wanted to be a trainer, a gym leader, a professor, or a pokemon nurse. So Jupiter lied. Her father became each of those in turn until the principal called mother requesting a meeting for Jupiter’s ‘storytelling’.  
That was the last day she got to attend that school.

“Jupiter,” her mother said in her thick accent,”you do nothing but make it hard on yourself and on the family. Vassily had to pull such strings for this...” Jupiter would just tune out after awhile.This lecture had been there forever. Don’t stand out. Don’t get caught.

Her father had loved the skies and Jupiter’s mother had fallen for that passion. A passion that eventually killed him and drove Aleksa towards the shores of Kanto with no one but Aunt Nino by her side-- at least until Jupiter arrived.

Jupiter stood in front of a plate glass window, in a luxurious penthouse apartment, dozens of gym trophies reflected on the mantle behind her. She paid them no mind as she watched another batch of ten year olds leave the city on foot and on bikes in all directions. She doubted they realized how many of them left on any given day, backpacks full of pokeballs and heads full of the dreams of the trophies behind her.

“Jupiter!” her mother scolded, startling Jupiter out of her melancholy. “Have you finished the bedrooms yet?”

“I’m getting there,” she replied, starting towards the first door.

“We still have three more apartments to do!” her mother called after her. Rushing through the chores, Jupiter mused that the problem with a world devoted to pokemon is that nobody seems to realize that there can only be so many people at the top. “Jupiter!” Her mother scolded from across the apartment. Gathering up her kit, Jupiter sighed, there was only so much she could do in this fucked up world..

Nino and her mother dozed against each other on the train ride home. The tall grass and trees whipped by, blurring together in the deepening twilight. Jupiter wondered what might have been if she’d gotten a postcard when she was ten, inviting her to their local professor for a starter pokemon. If she’d be rushing through that tall grass in search of bellsprouts and bulbasaurs, rather than leaning her head against the train window.

On the half-mile walk home from the train station, Jupiter walked ahead of older women working on shooing the weedles that always plagued their final leg back. The area around her Uncle’s house was surrounded by the stinging Pokemon, but the newspapers had long given up on reporting the strange infestation. It was just the way things were. Rise before dawn. Make the coffee. Catch the train. Clean. Home after dark. Chase away the weedles. Repeat. The only bright spot in her life was waiting for them as they got to the door. Jupiter’s eevee gave a little yip of delight before bounding across the yard and into her owner’s arms. She was the only good thing that Jupiter had gotten from her first boyfriend- the tiny Pokemon fiercely biting the bastard as he tried to get pushy Jupiter. Nuzzling her face into eevee soft fur, Jupiter resigned herself to be content with this, if only for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First look at the Abrasax siblings. Parallels to the movie scene where Titus is asking for Earth.

Twin Persians stalked along the courtyard walls, surveying their trainer and his two siblings. The trio of gym leaders strolled through their late mother’s garden, each unwilling to break the silence first.

Titus, the younger brother, stopped in front of a large oak that’s branches had begun to reach across the path untended. “Thank you for meeting me,” he began. “You know how sentimental I get around mother’s birthday.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s reason enough to leave your whorehouses,” Balem sniped.

“Brother, you wound me,” Titus said laying his hand over his heart in mock injury. “Not everyone has such a head for business such as yourself. How are your mines doing? Still recouping your workforce through the arena?”

The Persians’s low growl flanked them, rumbling through the garden. “My dear siblings,” Kalique said stepping between them, “if this meeting were only about our respective business ventures, I’d think that exchanging our mutual ledgers would have sufficed. Titus,” she continued with a pointed look. “State your business plainly. Now.”

“Ever the diplomat, sister,” Titus bowed his head in false contrition at her implied threat. “I believe it’s time to search for mother’s last bequest. There are reports of weedles massing to the west...”

“And you need resources to go hunting.” Balem concluded with scorn. “It’s always some request, as if running your gym into the ground wasn’t enough. The beast is *gone* and I have no time for you wanton excesses. If you want something, draft a request and send it to my lieutenant” With that, Balem and his cats swept out of the garden.

“He is right, you know,” Kalique said coming to Titus’ side. “There hasn’t been a sighting in more than two years.”

Titus reached for his sister’s hand. “Perhaps, but there is something different here. I’m sure of it.” Kalique only gave a nebulous hum, not quite a confirmation, as they continued their walk around the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding on which pokemon to give to the siblings. We only see the Persians here because of course the big bad Balem has evil cats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a great parallel to the movie but it was necessary to bring in 'bees sense royalty' and to start getting Jupiter on the Abrasax radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming, this next installment of Pokemon Ascending. Thank you for reading and for your patience as I continue to translate the Jupiter Ascending into the Pokemon universe. <3

Gray clouds hung low and heavy as Jupiter and the rest of the crew walked up the drive to Uncle Vassily’s house. Her mother grumbled to Aunt Nino about lost wages. A last-minute cancellation had given them an unexpected free afternoon. Jupiter tried to subdue the spring in her step in the face of her mother’s irritation, but inside her mind was racing. She could sneak away with Eevee for a few hours; practice all the moves her Pokémon had to keep stifled when under her mother’s watchful eye.

The household was loud as always, Vladie getting yet another dressing down from his father over who knows what. Her mother complaining about her other aunt to Nino. Soon everyone had gotten busy either making dinner or watching a gym match from one of the island regions. On another day she would even join the loud yelling at the tv if she hadn’t been roped into the loud yelling that accompanied helping in the kitchen, but not today. Jupiter paused, half out the back door, calling out, “I’m going out for dinner, be back later!” With that she jumped down the back step with Eevee and dashed across the lawn. Slipping out unimpeded was more a matter of asking for forgiveness than permission.

The wind whistled through the tall grass as the pair moved farther from Jupiter’s neighborhood. Eevee yipped and barked, dashing forward before rushing back to Jupiter’s side, obviously excited at the trip. Their goal was a distant field near the woods, where her mother’s disapproval couldn’t reach them. Rolling down the sleeves of her flannel shirt against the growing chill the wind was whipping up, Jupiter started in the orders.

“Eevee, tackle!” Jupiter said pointing at a fallen log. Eevee dashed forward and launched herself at her opponent, crushing a section of rotten wood. “Good girl, Eevee! Now use tail whip!” Lightning quick, Eevee snapped her tail forward to smack another section then sneezed from the resulting dust cloud. “That’s my girl!”

The pair worked through Eevee’s moves, Jupiter giving her praise and the occasional treat. Neither one of them paid much attention to the clouds continuing to roll in. As fat raindrops started falling, Jupiter called out, “Eevee, come back! We need to go home.” Eevee was turning from edge of the woods when the first lightning strike hit, booming out an enormous peel of thunder that shook the ground. Frightened, she bolted for the relative safety of the trees.

“Eevee, no!” Jupiter exclaimed, running after her. Within moments, the sudden torrential rain had soaked through her shirt and plastered her hair to the sides of her face and neck. Jupiter found herself being scratched by small branches, twigs snagging on her clothes, as she fought her way deeper into the dense underbrush. “Eevee!” she called, “Eevee, where are you?”

The only illumination was from the lightning, each answering boom of thunder making her flinch. Cold water slipped under the collar of her shirt and down her back, the drenched fabric unable to impede its progress. Her soaked shoes squelched through the mud. “Eevee!” 

Finally, Jupiter heard a pitiful yip. Eevee was shivering under a thorny bush, fur matted from the pouring rain. “Oh poor puppy, come here girl,” Jupiter said, kneeling down to her level. Eevee crawled out from the brambles and into Jupiter’s arms. She hugged her Pokémon to her chest, “I was so scared- I’m so glad I found you.” Jupiter stood, still holding Eevee, “now home--,“ her voice trailed off.

They were hopelessly lost.  
Blinking away the water in her eyes, Jupiter realized that the worst of the storm had started to move on. The occasional flash breaking the darkness was followed seconds later by a rumble of thunder, rather than instantaneously. While the respite from the noise was welcome, the lack of light and the still pouring rain was not. All she could do was choose a direction, start walking, and try to take the path of least resistance. Maybe she’d left some sort of trail in her panicked flailing. 

But no, not with her luck. They came out not on a field, but straight onto a stone cliffside. Jupiter lightly punched the wet rock, “Of fucking course. Of course, we’re lost. Of course, the one afternoon we’ve had off in ages turns into a wet mess.” Eevee stood on her hind legs, put her paws up onto Jupiter’s thigh, and licked the hand hanging loosely by her side. Jupiter sighed and started petting her Pokémon, “You’re a good girl, Eevee. We’ll get through this.”

Another flash cut through the sky and the bright lightning illuminated a darker smudge against the wet stone. A cave? Jupiter made her way along the edge of the cliff face, hand feeling for any changes in the rock, until she encountered open air. Her mind ran through all the possible ways this could be a bad idea, but escaping the storm took priority. Pushing through the thick, smooth branches in front, a shivering Eevee and Jupiter entered the cave. 

It wasn’t very deep, but the ground was dry and they both were exhausted. Eevee curled up at Jupiter’s feet as she sat on the dirt. The cave seemed to be getting warmer, warmer than just being out of the rain would warrant, and brighter. The branches seemed to be etched with glowing lines. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but then Eevee started to bark. The light from the branches became more intense, revealing not wood but a huge cluster of hanging Kakuna. 

The rain from the mouth of the cave turned into a fine, steaming mist as the Kakuna evolved en masse around her. Their gossamer wings fluttered as they broke through their hard casing and adjusted to their new bodies. Despite being in their space, the newly evolved Beedrills were not attacking. They crawled and flew around them, acting more curious than anything else. As Jupiter dared to pet one of the closest, waning sunlight filtered through the now clear cave opening. The storm was over. 

The woods looked less foreboding in the twilight, still dripping from the rain. The flock of Beedrills fanned out around her as she exited their impromptu shelter. “I don’t suppose you know a path out of here?” Jupiter asked, not expecting much. The bulk of the Beedrills flew up over the trees at her words, just a couple remaining behind. As suddenly as they left, one returned, circled her head then started hovering to her left. More joined them as Jupiter took the hint and started following their directions. 

They followed alongside the cliff face as true night fell. It was only the sliver of moon and the occasional nudge from one of the Beedrill that kept Jupiter on the right track. She finally was guided to a road, the one far south of the train station. “Thank you,” she told the flock, “I think we can manage from here.” 

But as she and Eevee started down the lane, the Beedrills didn’t leave. 

“No really, you can go!” Jupiter shouted, as if talking louder would make them understand. They just flew in graceful arches following her arms as she tried waving them away. “No, you silly things! I can’t take you home,” Jupiter tried again, pleading as Eevee ran around and barked at them. In the end though, she was exhausted and it was easier to save her energy for the long walk home. A home that was in a panic when they arrived.

Aleksa had called her friends when the storm got heavy to make sure she’d arrived alright. When they heard not only that she wasn’t there but that she wasn’t expected, they’d sent her cousins out to search for her along the road. Wrapped in several towels Vladie stared daggers at her as Jupiter walked through the door. 

“Jupiter!” her mother cried out and hugged her, “Where were you, you silly girl?”

“Probably at a boy’s house, like I said,” her Uncle Vassily interjected.

“You shut up,” Aleksa said then turned back to Jupiter. “You, talk.” 

“Mama, I’m so, so sorry, I was out training Eevee-“

“Training, always with the training! No Jupiter, there will be none of that in this house.”

“But Mama, I need–“

“No! You need to listen to me. This is -” before she could finish her sentence, Aleksa was cut off by an incessant angry buzz and thudding on the door and windows. 

“It’s the Beedrill,” Jupiter shouted over the noise. “They followed me home and won’t leave.” Her mother looked at her agog, not sure what to say. Jupiter took this moment to turn and open the door. Her flock swarmed in, surrounding her. 

“What’s this?” Aleksa asked.

“I was trying to tell you! They won’t leave and they also don’t want to hurt me.”

Vassily and Aleksa exchanged a look before Vassily said, “I think you may have some talking to do.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beedrill. They can sense royalty :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of how Jupiter gets on the Abrasax radar.

The scorn of his brother stung, but Titus knew they weren’t that different at heart. Balem’s Geodudes, Gravelers, and Golems were the strength of his mines, along with the ever rotating cast of pokemon he confiscated through his gym. As Titus descended the main staircase of his most opulent pleasure house, he shrugged off Balem’s insults. At least he never worked the Lickatongues or Jynxes to death. And people plied with drink and gentle persuasion were much more likely to give gossip readily than spilling information to Balem’s Team Regenex goons.

The clientele currently sitting at his bar were out of place in this setting, overalls and straw hats drinking from crystal decanters. But if his managers were to be believed, they and those like them had been frequenting his house for a few weeks. Farmers and grain merchants, bragging about their successes.

“Oh, you’d have to see it to believe it!” a red faced farmer crowed. “Just this little slip of a thing, with a hoard of beedrill. Can cross-pollinate any way you’d want to try. Never seen the kind of control she’s got.”

“Really?” Titus said sidling up and pouring the man another drink. “Tell me more.”

***

Members of Team Regenex were well compensated for their efforts, threats of working the mines were only additional encouragement to keep their eyes and ears open for new avenues of profit their leader might exploit. The jump in the grain and produce market from did not escape their notice. It took a few… enhanced methods of questioning, but they finally got all the information they needed to earn quite a potential boon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one but next chapter we *finally* meet Caine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing fast and loose with the sequence of a couple of scenes. A combination of the bounty hunters talking about Caine, Jupiter in the clinic, and the battle above Chicago.

The field of flowering stems rustled as it swayed in the wind, coming in waves like the sound of the ocean washing relentlessly on the shore. It hid the noise of Jessie’s vaporeon scouting through the plants. “I don’t like it, James, it seems too easy.”  
“Do you want to be play the old man’s part? You know she’s expecting a man and even you can’t be that deceptive.” Vaporeon stuck her nose out then, giving a short yip before looking skyward. Jessie followed her pokemon’s gaze to a pidgeot, the head crest a dark streak silhouetted in the moonlight.  
“James, I don’t think we’re alone” With that a low growl came from the woods to their left. “Hide!” she hissed.

Out from the trees stalked an arcanine with a blonde man on its back. Jessie stiffened, and James dared a whisper touching the two pokeballs in his satchel for reassurance, “Is that who I think that is?” Jessie gave a curt nod, not taking her eyes off the man who’d slid from his pokemon’s back onto his rollerblades. Dressed all in black except for his wheels, the man’s eyebrows knit in concentration as he examined the edge of the field, frowning at the Team Regenex boot prints. They both breathed a little easier when he left without a word.

***

Jupiter left that day with her whistle rattling against her chest. She’d learned the hard way that it made farmers nervous when she showed up with her whole hive in a buzzing cloud above her. Her mother and uncle had come up with this idea, almost simultaneously, that if her beedrills were trainable they could be put to work. 

Pollination. Pollination was the key to success for any farmer but unless they were going to be a monk hand-pollinating their peas, they were dependant on nature and the average honeybee to make it happen. Wild beedrills were sometimes seen in fields and it was a natural extension to see them as extra large pollinators. It took a few weeks of practice, but hers seemed to understand exactly what she was thinking even if her orders for pollination weren’t always the clearest. One flowering vine looked much the same to her, but as the harvests came in so did more requests for her services.

The man at the edge of the field looked different than she recalled from her meeting last week, but she met so many farmers these days that she couldn’t be sure. His straw hat was pulled low, further obscuring his face. She wished she’d brought Eevee with her.“Um, hello? I’m supposed to be meeting John Peters, you know the farmer?”

“John’s home sick today, sorry about that. I’m his brother, James.” He said sticking out his hand to shake hers. Jupiter didn’t see much family resemblance and her fingers itched to go for her whistle, but this was a rush job and he’d paid the extra fees upfront. James grabbed her arm in a tight grip and a yanked her off balance, ripping the whistle from her neck. “Bulbasaur! Vines!” The pokemon stepped from the between the plant stalks shooting out his vines to bind Jupiter.

“What are you doing!? Let me go!” Jupiter shouted. “Beedrills! Beedrills!” James slapped her.

A roar rang out causing everyone to flinch as the blonde man from the night before sprang out from the woods with Arcanine. Jessie stepped through the blooming wheat, “Vaporeon, Wartortle, go!” The two water pokemon flanked their opponent as Caine broke away to deal with the Team Regenex agents. Pidgeot dove, raking Bulbasuar’s eyes, causing him to release Jupiter. She shoved James and ignored her whistle in favor of putting as much distance as possible between her and her would-be captors.

Caine struggled with Jessie as James regained his balance and started calling attacks for their pokemon. They were defeating any fire attacks Arcanine could throw at them. Bulbasaur recovered and shot vines out toward Jupiter tangling around her ankles, knocking the wind out of her as she fell heavily to the road. “We need to go!” Caine called out, breaking Jessie’s grip and dashing for Jupiter. Pigeot created a worlwind allowing Caine to throw Jupiter onto Arcanine as they made their escape.

***

Jupiter wasn’t sure how long she’d been out, her whole body ached, found herself riding on a giant Eevee, no not an Eevee, the red-orange fur of the Arcanine gave truth to what just happened. The wind was whipping through with some speed as they rushed along the road. Her rescuer or maybe her captor, was skating at speeds Jupiter didn’t think were possible through the woods, taking her farther from home. She tightened her grip on the neck ruff of the pokemon. “Hey,” she said. There was no response. Hey!” The Arcanine and blonde came to a sudden halt, the Pokemon almost throwing her off in the process.

“What the hell is going on? Who are you?” Jupiter said with as dignity as she could muster while sliding off the back of the Arcanine.

“My name is Caine, and honestly, I’m not really sure what’s going on anymore. This is way beyond what I was hired for,” he said raising his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Hired for what?” Jupiter asked.  
“Titus Abraxas hired me to find you and confirm your skills with the Beedrill weren’t just exaggerations. I was supposed to extend an invitation for you to join him.” 

“This is a hell of an invitation,” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, with Team Regenex involved things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.”

“You’ve got that right,” said an older man stepping just beyond the bend in the road with a Ninetails at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are the Abrasax after Jupiter? Tune in next time!


End file.
